Mitternachtslilien
by Farrendahl
Summary: Kish und Aggi haben flinke Finger und flinke Beine. Die Unantastbarkeit der Regentänzer oft als Tarnung für ihre Flucht nutzend schlugen die beiden Freunde dem Schicksal und den Häschern stets ein Schnippchen. Alles lief perfekt, bis ...


_Ganz kurz vorab: Dieser One-Shot ist nicht unbedingt eine Parodie oder eine Verulke. Ich habe einfach nur keine bessere Kategorie gefunden, wo ich freie Fantasy posten kann.  
"Mitternachtslilien" ist mein Beitrag zu einer writer's challenge auf einer anderen Plattform, in der es darum ging, eine Geschichte zum Thema und mit dem Sprichwort "Man darf alles, man darf sich nur nicht erwischen lassen" zu schreiben._

_Aber jetzt genug der Vorrede ..._

* * *

**Mitternachtslilien**

„Lauf! Aggi – lass' die Windhunde Staub fressen!"  
Die Augen des Halbelfen blitzen vor Freude. Er liebte es, wenn Aggi Fersengeld gab und vor ihm herlief. Nein, nicht „herlief", „hertanzte" wäre wohl der richtige Ausdruck, denn Aggi war der der Inbegriff des Tanzes. Sie tanzte, wenn sie ging, wenn sie ein Schloss knackte, wenn sie behände eine Hauswand hinauf kletterte, wenn sie lautlos wie eine Katze vom Mauersims zu Mauersims sprang. Und wenn sie dann abends in der Taverne zum Klang seiner Okarina wirklich tanzte, mit wehenden Schleiern und bunten Glasperlen im silbernen Haar, vergaß selbst er, dass Aggi zur Hälfte Ork war.

Die trägen, unterbezahlten Stadtwachen abzuhängen war ein Leichtes. Schwieriger war es, ihren Windspielen zu entkommen: einer Meute schneller und eleganter Hunde, für die die Jagd auf zweibeinige Beute auf den Straßen ebenso pure Lebensfreude war wie für ihn und Aggi die Jagd auf edle Steine in den Taschen und Truhen der Städter.  
Wasseropale, Moosachate, Sternsaphire – ehrlich verdient, wenn Aggis kleine Füße über Tische und Bänke tanzten und ihre bunten Tücher einen Regenbogen in die schwüle Tavernenluft malten. Oder nicht ganz so ehrlich, wenn ihre Besitzer gefesselt vom Reigen der silberhaarigen Schönheit mit dem verschleiertem Gesicht vergaßen, auf ihre Gürteltaschen und Geldkatzen zu achten.

Kish grub die Zähne in den Samtbeutel mit der kostbaren Beute, um die Hände für den einen oder anderen Gauklertrick freizubekommen, während er seiner Gefährtin wie ein Schatten folgte. Ein paar Prickelpulverkugeln hier und ein Rauchbömbchen da …  
Aus dem Dunkel hinter ihm erklang ein vielstimmiger Chor aus schmerzerfülltem Winseln, das von brennenden Nasen und juckenden Pfoten kündete. In dunkle anschmiegsame Gewänder gekleidet hetzten die beiden Diebe mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit durch die winkligen Gassen des Städchens am Rande der Lyan-Steppe, überquerten mit einem Satz den kaum Wasser führenden Fluss aus den fernen Bergen und erreichten das Tempelviertel, genau zu der Zeit als der Beschleunigungszauber seine Wirkung verlor. Kish bewunderte aufs Neue Aggis Timing. Ihre Flucht endete stets vor dem Tempel der Wächterin des Zufalls. Was seiner Meinung nach absolut kein Zufall war.

Vornübergebeugt und die Hände auf die Knie gestützt rang er nach Atem und versuchte, das Säckchen mit seinem Anteil der Beute im Stiefel zu verstauen, während Aggi neben ihm ungeduldig mit dem Fuß aufstampfte.  
„Einen für die Göttin!", verlangte sie. „Den größten, Kish! Wie immer."  
„Nicht schon wieder! Muss das denn wirklich sein?"  
„Ja!" Aggi bleckte freundlich ihre Zähne. Zwei gewaltige, messerscharfe Hauer gaben ihrem Lächeln genügend Nachdruck.  
Seufzend legte der schmächtige Halbelf einen Granna-Nuss-großen Mondstein in die dargebotene Hand, die kein Nein dulden würde. Eine Ohrfeige von Aggi war zwar eine anmutig anzusehende Sache, aber deswegen nicht weniger schmerzhaft. Einmal reicht.  
Schlanke graue Finger schlossen sich zärtlich und zugleich mit stählerner Kraft um das Juwel. Dann huschte ein Schatten die Mauer des nächsten Tempels hinauf.  
„Mach' was Du willst, Aggi", brummte Kish. „Aber lass Dich nicht erwischen."  
Die rauchige Stimme der Halbork erklang vom First des Tempeldaches:  
„Chala'ti wird es uns danken, glaub' mir. Und ihr Segen wird uns folgen."

Doch Aggi irrte sich. Ihnen folgte etwas ... jemand anderes.  
Dieses mal galt die Gunst der göttlichen Würfel nicht ihnen, sondern einer Hündin mit schmalen Schultern, seidigem Fell und großen, klugen Augen. Sie war der heißblütig kläffenden Meute in gebührendem Abstand gefolgt, hatte sorgsam die Pfoten auf die Stellen im Staub gesetzt, die nicht in jenem eigenartig purpurnen Licht schimmerten. Ihre Nase war einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Duftspur folgend so dicht über dem Erdboden entlang gestrichen, dass sie der Wolke aus zwickenden und brennenden Gewürzen entging. Selbst am Ufer des Flusses, an dem sich die Spuren der Flüchtlinge verloren, trug eine freundliche Brise ihr die Ahnung eines Geruchs vom gegenüberliegenden Ufer zu und führte sie durch das südliche Stadttor hinaus auf den Weg in die Trockentäler von Hagan'tar.

* * *

Das rotgoldene Licht der beiden Monde sickerte durch die zerfallenen Wände des Verschlags, den der Bauer am Abend stolz als seine Scheune bezeichnet hatte. Aggi hatte schon in weitaus bequemeren Betten, als in diesem Lager aus Spreu und dürren Zweigen übernachtet. Aber auch an Plätzen, wo sie es nur aushielt, weil sie Kish an ihrer Seite wusste. Kish konnte selbst einem Haufen Unrat in ein Himmelbett verwandeln, einfach nur indem er sich an sie schmiegte, leise sang oder eine Geschichte erzählte und sie dann mit sich in die freundlichen Tiefen des Schlafes zog.

Heute jedoch war irgendetwas anders. Der Schlaf hatte sie verschmäht. Aggi betrachtete nachdenklich das Gesicht ihres Gefährten und überlegte, von welchem Elternteil er wohl die sturmfarbenen Augen und das unbändige, in allen Schattierungen von Schiefer und Granit spielende Haar geerbt haben mochte. Beides ergänzte perfekt ihre Verkleidung, in der sie oft - und auch am vergangenen Tag - den Häschern entkamen, denn niemand hier im trockenen Süden des Reiches würde je die Vermessenheit besitzen, die grauen Priester Rillyons, des Regenbringers, anzutasten.  
Die grauen Priester! Aggi seufzte. Die aschefarbene Haut, die ihre Hände, Arme, das Gesicht - nein, den ganzen Körper bedeckte, waren das Geschenk ihrer Mutter. Was mochte einen menschlichen Mann nur dazu bewegt haben, sich zu einer Ork in das Bett zu legen?! Wahrscheinlich das gleiche Schicksal, das einen Halbelf dazu brachte, mit ihr das Lager zu teilen.

Sie lächelte kurz und vergrub dann ihr Gesicht in Kishs weichem Haar. Doch etwas störte sie, ein seltsamer Duft. Da war das gewohnte Gemisch aus Kräutern, Rauch, Straßenstaub und Schweiß. Doch es war durchsetzt von einer Spur schweren, süß duftenden Öls. Eine Städterin … Aggi verzog gekränkt das Gesicht. Es gab Gelegenheiten, da war sie nicht erfreut darüber, auch den feinen Geruchssinn ihrer Mutter geerbt zu haben. Und dies war eine dieser Situationen.  
Verdammt! Sie war nicht eifersüchtig. Sie waren sich darüber einig geworden, dass jeder von ihnen tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte. Aber …  
„Kish! Wann immer Du beginnst, mit anderen Körperteilen als mit Deinem Kopf zu denken, bekomme ich Angst um meinen Hals!", flüsterte sie.  
„Mach Dir keine Sorgen", murmelte der Halbelf schläfrig und schlang beruhigend einen Arm um ihre Schultern.  
Aber Aggi machte sich Sorgen. Erst recht, als der anbrechende Morgen lautes Hundegebell, wütende Stimmen und des Klirren von Schwertern mit sich brachte.

* * *

„_D__u!", herrschte eine grobe Stimme den Bauern an, der sie am Abend voll Freude und Ehrfurcht bei sich aufgenommen hatte.  
_„_Du beherbergst Verbrecher unter Deinem Dach! Weißt Du nicht, welche Strafe Dich erwartet?"  
_„_Verzeiht meine Worte, hoher Herr. Doch Deine Hunde müssen sich irren. Meine Gäste sind die Gesalbten Rillyons."  
_„_So? Glaubst Du, ja?"  
Dem kalten Lachen des ersten Sprechers folgte der dumpfen Klang eines Fausthiebes. Eine Frau begann zu weinen._

In Kishs Augen blitzte es zornig. Er war wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst, da ihm ein dummer Fehler unterlaufen sein musste. Nur welcher?  
Wütend auf Aggi, die ihm deswegen nicht den geringsten Vorwurf machte, sondern voller Vertrauen in ihre flatterhafte Göttin mit ruhiger Hand die grauen und silbernen Pigmente zu einer Paste mischte, um mit ihr dann die verschlungenen Runen von Regenpfeifer und Nebelweber auf ihre Gesichter und Hände zu zeichnen.  
Und er war wütend auf Aggis launische Göttin, derentwegen die Frau weinte und der alte Mann auf dem Hof nun die Schläge einstecken musste, die eigentlich ihm gebührten.  
Nein, nicht Schläge - korrigierte er sich. Was ihn dort draußen erwartete, wenn ihnen die Vorstellung, die sie zu geben gezwungen waren, misslang - und, dass sie misslingen musste, war so klar wie der Morgenhimmel kurz vor Sonnenaufgang - , was Aggi und ihn erwartete, war mehr als nur ein Schlag ins Gesicht und ein Tritt vor das Schienbein. Viel mehr. Tröstlich war lediglich der Gedanke, Aggi dann wenigstens noch ein letztes Mal tanzen gesehen zu haben.

„_Herr!", stöhnte der Geschlagene draußen leise. „Du tust uns Unrecht. Es müssen die Priester des Regenbringers sein. Wir haben wochenlang im Tempel um ihr Kommen gefleht."  
Eine weitere Stimme mischt sich ein. Der Diener des Tempels Arjannas, der Herrin der Felder, vermutlich.  
_„_Niemand, hoher Herr, würde es je wagen, solch eine Gotteslästerung zu begehen und das Gewand eines grauen Priesters entweihen."_

Kish nickte betrübt und ordnete die Falten der weiten Robe, während Aggi sich kleine Perlen aus klarem und mattem Glas in das Haar flocht. Es war genau diese naive, blinde Glaube, der ihnen stets eine sichere Flucht ermöglicht hatte. Was lief diesmal nur schief? Was war anders?

„_Seht, wir sind dabei, den heiligen Pfad über die Felder zu zeichnen. Noch bevor die Sonne ihren Aufstieg an die Himmelsmitte beendet hat, wird Regen Dein Land nässen."  
Jemand tuschelte leise und schließlich erscholl das unangenehm kratzende Lachen erneut.  
_„_So soll es sein, Überlassen wir die Entscheidung den Unsterblichen. Bittet Eure Gäste zum Tanz. Regnet es zur Mittagszeit, so sollen sie fürstlich entlohnt werden. Falls nicht, überlasse ich sie meinen Hunden. Den schwarzen!"_

_

* * *

_Nebelweben und Regenpfeifen waren zwei leicht zu bewerkstelligende Dinge. Es gab weder komplizierte und geheimnisvolle Schritte, die der Tänzer beherrschen muss, noch war die Melodie des Regenliedes von so großer Kunstfertigkeit, als dass nur ein geübter Barde sie zu spielen wusste. Es tatsächlich regnen zu lassen - das war jedoch eine Gabe, die nur den grauen Boten Ryllions vorbehalten war. Aggi und Kish hatten ihre Zeremonie in den Tavernen des feuchtkalten Nordens oft zur Erheiterung des Publikums nachgeahmt.  
In wehende graue Schleier gehüllt und sich mit dem Lauf der Sonne beständig um die eigene Achse drehend tanzt der Nebelweber über die Felder. Mit geschlossenen Augen, die geöffnete Rechte empfangend in den Himmel gereckt, die Linke gebend der Erde zugewandt, spendet er den Segen Rillyons. Kish hatte es einmal selbst versucht. Doch bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte er vollends die Orientierung verloren und war taumelnd wie ein betrunkener Troll zwischen den Tischen und Stühlen des Gasthauses zu Boden gegangen. Ihm war schleierhaft, wie Aggi und die wahren grauen Priester diese Tortur aushielten und er war froh darüber gewesen, dass ihm in diesem Schauspiel die Aufgabe zufiel, als Regenpfeifer den allzu oft mit dem kostbaren Nass geizenden Gott milde und großzügig zu stimmen.

Inzwischen zählte er die kargen Äcker, die sie umrundet hatten, nicht mehr. Er dachte auch nicht mehr darüber nach, was geschehen würde, sollte er jemals die Doppelflöte von den Lippen nehmen. Er spielte, gefesselt von der traumwandlerischen Sicherheit, mit der Aggi ihren Fuß noch immer auf die nächste, über Glut und Hitze klagende Rune setzte und sie zertanzte, so wie man einen Käfer in den Staub trat. Er spielte, gefangen in der unendlichen Folge von Abwandlungen, Umkehrungen und neuen Melodien, die seine inzwischen heiser klingende Flöte und er selbst dem alten Hymnus entrangen.  
Dass sich einige der grauen Tücher von den Schultern der Tänzerin lösten und sich wie Nebelschwaden auf das Land legten, entging ihm ebenso, wie das erleichterte Raunen, das durch die Menge lief, als sich die Abdrücke, die seine und Aggis Füße im Boden hinterlassen hatten, mit Wasser füllten.  
Den Regen, der zusammen mit den sich lösenden Glasperlen über Aggis Haar rann, hielt er für Schweiß; die Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Wangen für Tränen.

Kish schrak auf, dass Aggi neben ihm abrupt stehen blieb. Sie hatten das Ende des Pfades erreicht. Es goss in Strömen. Die Flöte war vor Nässe verstummt und würde nie wieder einen klaren Ton von sich geben, stellte er mit einem Gefühl von Bedauern fest. Dann erst wurde ihm klar, warum, und er blinzelte mit Mühe die grenzenlose Überraschung aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Der Segen Rillyons ruht auf Deinem Land, hoher Herr", wandte er sich so würdevoll wie möglich an den vor ihm aufragenden, fetten Landgrafen, auf dessen verlebten Gesicht Enttäuschung und Verblüffung miteinander rangen.  
„So möge nun auch Dein Segen in unseren Händen ruhen", vollendete Aggi die traditionelle Bitte der Regentänzer um eine angemessene Entlohnung.  
Der Angesprochene wedelte verärgert mit der Hand.  
„Weib", brummte er, sich der hinter ihm in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllten Gestalt zuwendend. „Gib den beiden, was ihnen zusteht." Dann stapfte er grußlos davon und bestieg sein Pferd.

„Nun, Shunakish Benasi. Ich muss zugeben, dass Du Deinem Ruf gerecht wirst."  
Schlanke, weiße Hände schoben die von Regen durchweichte Kapuze fort und offenbarten ein ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit smaragdgrüne Augen unter einer von weißblonden Locken gesäumten Stirn. Kish biss sich auf die Lippen. Siyal? Verdammt!  
„Ich verstehe nicht, Herrin. Was meint Ihr?"  
Die Frau des Landgrafen lachte leise, verneigte sich vor den beiden durchnässten Gestalten und legte Aggi ein aufwändig gearbeitetes Holzkästchen in die geöffneten Hände.  
"Man darf alles, man darf sich nur nicht erwischen lassen. Nicht wahr? Du bist wahrlich ein Meister darin."  
Sie schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und kraulte einer goldhaarigen Hündin, die unter den Falten ihres Mantels Schutz vor der Nässe gesucht hatte, zärtlich das Fell.  
„Nicht einmal mit Dimis Hilfe ist es mir gelungen …. Wie immer Du **das** hinbekommen hast!" Sie wies auf die mit dem Wind ziehenden Regenschwaden und die mit begeistertem Quietschen im Schlamm spielenden Kinder.

Aggi hatte das Kästchen eine Zeit lang sorgsam in der Hand gewogen.  
„Es ist **leer**!", platzte sie verblüfft heraus.

„Natürlich ist es leer", lächelte die Landgräfin. "Was hattet Ihr denn erwartet? Dass ich Euch ein zweites Mal bezahle? Ihr habt Euren Lohn doch bereits als Vorschuss erhalten, nicht wahr ... Kish?"  
Sie betrachtete mit gespielter Bekümmernis die Finger ihrer rechten Hand,  
_'flink, verwegen und kundig, geziert von Ringen mit Splittern der Quellkristalle aus Veneron'_

strich dann mit ihnen versonnen über ihren linken Arm  
_'warm und weich und biegsam wie ein Weidenzweig, geschmückt mit einer opalbesetzten Spange'_

und rückte schließlich sorgsam den Schal um ihren Hals zurecht.  
_'geschwungen wie ein Schwanenflügel, umrankt von einem Collier aus Hywa-Perlen - oh, bitte nicht weiter Siyal!'_

Kish wand sich innerlich. Und trotzdem wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu der wundervollen Stelle, an der er den ebenso wundervollen Mondstein gefunden hatte.  
„Herrin, es ist genug", seufzte er schließlich. Und die Frau des Fürsten nickte ihm lächelnd zu. Scheinbar hatte die Verzweiflung auf seinem Gesicht endlich ein Maß erreicht, das ihr als Entschädigung angemessen genug erschien.

Aggi indes hatte während des stummen Zwiegesprächs vorsichtig das Holzkästchen geöffnet. Auf seinem mit Seide gepolstertem Boden lag die dunkelblaue Blütenrispe einer Mitternachtslilie.  
„Nun, Nebelweber?"  
In der Ferne erhob sich ein Donnergrollen.  
„Ja, das reicht", murmelte sie leise.

* * *

Die silbernen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen blickte Aggi dem davon reitenden Fürstenpaar nach.  
„Sie ist wirklich hübsch", meinte sie schließlich. „Sie hat einen guten Geschmack und Humor ..."

Ein Blitz bohrte in unmittelbarer Nähe der Reiter in den Boden. Und während das Pferd des Landgrafen scheute und seinen Herren unsanft in den schlammigen Straßengraben beförderte, klammerte sich Siyal lachend an die Mähne ihres Reittieres und preschte gefolgt von Dimi über die Steppe davon.

„.... und sie hat Mumm! Nur in einer Sache irrt sie!"  
Behutsam nahm sie die nachtblauen Blüten aus dem Kästchen und sog den Duft ein, der sie in der letzten Nacht um den Schlaf gebracht hatte.

„Du **hast** Dich erwischen lassen!"  
Kish brauchte einen Moment, um den Sinn ihrer Worte zu erfassen. Dann wich er vorsichtig zwei Schritte zurück.  
„Aggi, Agaladyn, ich kann das erklären. Es war nicht so, wie Du denkst. Es … ich, ich meine Du… wir … Ach, sei doch vernünftig!"  
Aber Aggi hatte keine Lust, vernünftig zu sein. Nicht jetzt.  
„Lauf, Kish!", knurrte sie. Und ihre Augen blitzten.


End file.
